


Hidden Treasure

by LaDeeDa



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, French Maid Costume, Gambling with money and humiliation, Groping, Hide and Seek, Kissing, Multi, Sibling Rivalry, The real competition is between the twins, The twins play dress up with Haruhi, Threesome - F/M/M, Who can make Haruhi blush the most, dubcon touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Haruhi and the twins play hide and seek with very high stakes on the line.For Haruhi, her debt to the host club paid off in full. For the twins, twenty-four hours with Haruhi as their personal toy.It’s all to play for and Haruhi can’t afford to lose.Tagged R/Noncon due to the dubcon manhandling of Haruhi in the last chapter.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 38
Kudos: 118





	1. The Agreement

Delicate china cups and saucers clinked as Haruhi arranged them back in their display cabinets. Another afternoon of hosting the Ouran High School Host Club’s week-long ‘English Tea’ event finally over. Once she had cleaned and replaced all of the fine, and very expensive, pieces, she set to getting changed back into her school uniform to head home.

When she exited the changing area, a pair of orange-haired boys were waiting for her.

“Let’s play a game!” the twins announced in unison.

Haruhi glanced at the pair warily before answering, she knew the kinds of games they liked to play. Still, she found herself asking, “what game?”

“Hide and seek!” Hikaru answered.

“We can play at our house tomorrow!” Kaoru added.

Haruhi was immediately suspicious at the invite to their mansion. “Why can’t we play here?” she asked slowly, her eyes darting between them, searching for hints of deception. Unfortunately, the twins were so well-practised it was an almost impossible feat.

Kaoru pouted, “Because then we have to let other people play too.”

The ‘other people’ he was referring to were all still in their high tea outfits, Tamaki and Kyoya were bickering over something business-related (Haruhi could guess it would have something to do with the enormous amount Tamaki had spent of the club’s event budget on English roses and overpriced imported strawberry jam), and Honey and Mori were sat together on one of the many love-seats laid out in the grand room. Honey was chattering about something and Mori was listening loyally.

“This would just be the three of us.” Added Hikaru.

“A competition, Haruhi versus us!” They said together.

“A competition.” Haruhi repeated carefully. “Why do I get the feeling this means there’s going to be a forfeit for the loser?” she guessed.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at her unwillingness to be easily led into their scheme. “More like a fabulous prize for the winner!” he assured her. His grin was less reassuring than his words.

“What prize?”

“Anything you want.”

“Anything?” She snorted, although her mind instantly drifted to fancy tuna.

“Even the cost of your debt to the host club.” Hikaru drawled.

She froze, every limb stilling instantly. “That’s an insane amount of money.” Haruhi replied in disbelief. She knew they were teasing her, there was no way they could spend that kind of cash on her over a silly game.

Kaoru pulled the fake overly-patient expression of a parent explaining something simple to their child, “Games aren’t fun without high stakes, silly.” he said, then he winked with a friendly smile that caught her a little off-guard. She could get whiplash trying to keep up with what was real and what wasn’t with these two. They were a real pair of accomplished actors and it took all of her perception to keep herself from falling into their traps at times. Still, she fared better than most.

As she considered his words, Haruhi realised this must mean they would want something just as insane in return.

She sighed before asking the question she didn’t truly want to know the answer to, “And what would you two want as a reward if you win?”

The pair grinned at each other and she felt a bubble of dread grow in her stomach.

“We get you for a day.” They answered.

“What does that mean?”

“Saturday. You do whatever we say for twenty-four hours.”

She was right. Insane.

But her debt was so huge…

“There’s two of you and only one of me,” she reminded them quietly. She was already kicking herself for even considering their offer.

“We’ll give you a head start!”

“How long would I need to stay hidden?”

“An hour.”

“That’s a long time to stay in one place.”

“You can run,” Hikaru offered with a lazy shrug.

“You haven’t been found until we catch you in our hands,” Kaoru explained. He wiggled his fingers playfully at her and laughed when she pulled a suspicious expression at the offending digits.

“What…” Haruhi glanced at the four host club members who thankfully still weren’t paying them any attention. “What kind of things would you want me to do if you win?”

Again, they spoke together. “Anything we ask.”

“Anything,” Kaoru repeated with an unnerving sincerity.

Haruhi swallowed.

She was smarter than this.

But she also knew the twins well enough to know that if she did win, they would stand by their word and pay off her debt. They enjoyed games and gambling because they took it seriously. She was also the kind of person who took such things seriously, but that could very easily get into trouble with these kinds of stakes. She sighed in disbelief, more to herself than for them to hear.

“Fine, what time should I arrive tomorrow?”

The pair grinned simultaneously and Haruhi was hit with the sensation that she had become their prey before the game had even begun.


	2. The Game

The twins had one of their butlers start the game. While they stood facing the double doors that led out of their enormous home with hands over their eyes, Haruhi was motioned to begin and the man began to count in a loud and deep voice.

“One… Two… Three…”

She had sixty seconds to get as far away as possible before the twins would be released for pursuit. She needed to use every second to memorise what she could see as she ran. They knew this castle-like home from top to bottom, while she had only visited once before and had not seen any further than the main hall.

After running straight for thirty counts in her head, she decided to try and veer off from the main corridor that seemed to connect the various wings and rooms like a thick spine, running from the front to the back of the mansion. She took a sharp left turn too soon and found herself at a dead-end almost immediately. With a backwards skid she darted back out into the main hallway to find another option. She needed to take a turning soon though, or she would be left out in the open where she could be seen from too many vantage points. Her heart was already racing, why did this feel like a hunt? Behind her she pictured a pair of tigers stalking her, prowling about the halls with identical sharp grins. Ahead, she imagined piles and piles of money and the relief of being rid of her debt.

She took another attempt at a turn and found this time the left-leading hallway she turned into was not only long, but had multiple doors attached to it. She allowed herself a small smile though her panting breaths. Maybe she had a chance at winning this game after all. 

The second door along seemed as good a pick as any other and she dove inside, pulling the door closed carefully so as not to make a sound. The room was plush, as expected: all thick carpet and fluffy blankets and chubby pillows. Haruhi could only assume it was a guest bedroom as there were no personal touches. She imagined this was what high-end hotel rooms looked like. She scouted the room, pulling at furniture to find a good hiding spot. Her plan A was to find somewhere to hunker down for the entirety of the game if possible. Plan B was to run wild like a skittish deer if she were found.

The sound of pattering footsteps approached outside in the hallway, not rushed, but fast enough to squeeze Haruhi’s hope in a harsh grip. 

The footsteps halted outside the door and Haruhi’s heart stuttered. She needed to hide, and quickly. She darted under the over-sized bed as the door opened. Once clear of the hanging bedding, she tucked her herself up in a ball and held her breath. Had they seen the rustle of the bedding as she slid beneath? The bed had a frilled lining that hung low enough to cover her underneath, but hiding under the bed was such an obvious spot, they may very well check even if they hadn’t seen her! She was smarter than this, but she had panicked. She couldn’t hear any movements from the other side of the material, but she knew at least one of them was in the room with her. 

A firm hand closed around her ankle and dragged her body over the soft carpet and out from her cover, driving up her skirt to the very tops of her thighs.

Hikaru. His fingers digging into her slim thighs, not shapely like the other girls. She could differentiate him from his brother by his breathing alone. But still she flipped onto her back to glare into his angular features. He grinned cheekily and yanked her towards him. They had agreed the twins had to secure her for ten seconds (or until she forfeited) with their bodies to win. His eyes were filled with confidence. He thought he had won already? She would show him. As he swung his arms around her as though to pull her into a bear hug, she ducked into his armpit, squeezed her way beneath his elbow and kicked herself through the gap until she was behind him and free to throw herself to the other end of the room. She didn’t want to think of the brief moment, as his arms moved towards her, where she almost leant into him instinctively. Almost. She could break down that strange urge later, when she had her debt paid off.

“Kaoru!” Hikaru yelled as he scrambled up from the floor.

His brother was at the door in seconds but Haruhi had already built her speed and used it to slide between his legs and back out into the hallway. His fingertips grazed over her back as she took off, sending a light shiver through her body. 

How could they possibly have found her so quickly? Were they cheating? She wouldn’t be surprised, but she would be disappointed. Perhaps they were so rich they had CCTV inside their house as well as outside. She pushed the suspicious thoughts away and ran as hard as she could back to the main hallway. They would be too close behind for her to stay there too long, she had to make a decision, fast. She chose another room at random, flustered at having been caught so soon off the starting mark. It led into another hallway, she ran to the end breathlessly, unsure which of the doors at the end she would take.

Kaoru was hot on her tail, though. Before she could skid to a halt in front of any of the options available to her, he had her small arm in a vice-like grip and slammed her back into the wall behind. His forehead pressed against hers for just moment, but she tasted his breath when it did. He chuckled and pulled back, pressed his body harder against hers, and began to count, slowly and teasingly.

“One… Two…Three…”

Haruhi squirmed against him, wiggling her legs either side of his knee and kicking her feet, but he didn’t budge. If anything, he seemed to enjoy the movement of their flesh pushed against each other in her desperate movements. Why was there a tiny part of her that enjoyed he feeling of him pressed against her too? He was firm and warm and grinning down at her with his stupid handsome face.

“Four… Five… Six…”

Haruhi swung both feet up simultaneously and shoved them against his hips. Finally, she managed to break his hold just enough. With a grunt, his grip loosened on her wrists and she threw herself on the ground and scrabbled away on hands and knees.

As she dragged herself over the threshold of the door leading back the way she had come, the top half of her body breaching the hallway, Hikaru’s feet planted themselves in front of her.

“Oh dear, what do we have here?”

A strange squeaking sound slipped past Haruhi’s lips when he flipped her by the shoulders onto her back. He snatched her wrists and pinned them above her head in a gentle grip. She kicked furiously but Kaoru swiftly took hold of her lower legs, wrapping his whole hands around each limb. Neither twin began to count. Haruhi struggled a little longer, attempting to thrash but only succeeding in mussing her hair. While she was busy attempting to break free, Kaoru’s hands were sliding, slowly and smoothly, further up her legs, past her knees to the soft skin of her inner thighs were they parted to reveal her underwear. It tickled, and burned. She gasped softly and lifted her head as much as she could with her arms pressed to the ground above her head. Kaoru had a strange expression on his face, one she didn’t think she had seen before. But then her vision was blocked by an identical face, leaning over her to catch her lips in a chaste kiss. 

When Hikaru pulled back, Haruhi’s entire body was aflame in confused embarrassment. She had liked it, she wanted more. But she wasn’t supposed to, she was sure of that. There was a voice inside of her that was crying out in mortification. She was a member of the host club, she wasn’t supposed to let herself fall fancy to these silly feelings-

The boys spoke in unison. “Ten.”


End file.
